Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle es un pony unicornio y el personaje principal de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Su ciudad natal es Canterlot, donde comenzó a estudiar bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia. La serie sigue sus aventuras principalmente en Ponyville junto a sus amigas y su ayudante dragón Spike. Ella representa el elemento de la magia. 'Desarrollo' El diseño original creado por Lauren Faust de Twilight Sparkle compartía un esquema de colores similar y la "cutie mark" con el pony de primera generación "Twilight" (quien hizo su aparición en el episodio piloto "Rescate en el Castillo de la Media Noche"). El esquema de colores después fué cambiado siendo similar al pony de tercera generación Twilight Twinkle, teniendo ligeras diferencias en la melena y la cola. thumb|Boceto de Twilight Sparkle. El pony de primera generación Twilight puede teletransportasre con sólo desearlo y la pony de tercera generación Twilight Twinkle le encanta las luciérnagas, ambos aspectos son compartidos con Twilight Sparkle (con su habilidad de teletransportasre y su ocasionales observaciones a las estrellas), aunque ella es más estudiosa y posee poderes mágicos más poderosos. En un boceto publicado en 2008 en el show "bible series", se muestra que su cutie mark originalmente era similar a la del personaje Moondancer (Una luna en fase creciente y una estrella) 'Personalidad' 'Sociabilidad' Twilight Sparkle hace su primera aparición en el episodio "Friendship is Magic: Part 1", ella es tan devota al estudio que incluso estudia durante los descansos, para el disgusto de Spike . Ella deliberadamente evita el contacto con otros ponies que la invitan a una fiesta, teniendo la excusa de que "el destino de Equestria no descansa en el hecho de hacer amigos" y que el retorno de Night Mare Moon era un asunto más importante que tener amistades. Cuando la Princesa Celestia le ordena revisar los preparativos de la Celebración del sol de Verano (Summer Sun Celebration) en Ponyville y además tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, Twilight todavía intenta evitar contacto con otros ponies y se concentra más en sus estudios. Cuando Night Mare Moon hace su aparición, Twilight le dice a sus nuevas amigas que ella la enfrentará sola, pero ellas insisten en ayudarla con su deber. Después de prescenciar lo que ss amigas pueden hacer por ella, se da cuenta de que necesita a sus amigas para vencer a Night Mare Moon y salvar a Equestria de la noche eterna. Twilight le expresa su deseo de estar con sus nuevas amigas en Ponyville a la Princesa Celestia , la princesa entonces le encomienda estudiar la "magia de la amistad" con sus amigas en Ponyville, y además enviar reportes de amistad detallando sus descubrimientos. Ella pierde brevemente su fe en sus amigas en los capítulos "The Return of the Harmony (Primera y segunda parte)". La Princesa convoca a los ponies al castillo para que utilizen una vez mas los Elementos de la Harmonía, esta vez contra Discord . Después de que Discord las atrae al laberinto del castillo a través de un acertijo, Discord utiliza su magia para hacer que las amigas de Twilight se comporten de una manera hostil y a Twilight le quita su cuerno asi que al principio no puedo remediar las cosas. Durante el desarrollo de ambos episodios sus actitudes afectan tambien a Twilight, haciendo que ella casi se mude de Ponyville. Cuando descubre que la Princesa Celestia le ha estado enviando los reportes de amistad que Twilight ha escrito a través del tiempo, ella comienza a leerlos y su fe hacia sus amigas se restaura, haciendo que ella se aventure a buscar a sus amigas y hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad con un hechizo de memoria. Una vez que sus amigas vuelven a la normalidad, ellas hacen uso de los Elementos de la Armonía para vencer a Discord y lo convierten en estatua. Temperamento y ansiedad thumb|Twilight: Chamuscada, pero ilesa Twilight se enciende en llamas durante los capítulos "Friendship is Magic, part 1" y "Feeling Pinkie Keen", aunque esos momentos pueden deberse solamente al estilo del show; En el primer momento, ella estaba abrumada por la salsa picante, y en el segundo momento ella estalla frente a Pinkie Pie cuando ella le dice que el ataque de la hydra no era la causa de su premonición sobre un evento muy importante Cuando las cosas no salen a su manera durante el episodio "Swarm of the Century" y el hecho de que la Princesa Celestia llegara en cualquier momento y viera Ponyville en ruinas, Twilight enloquece y comienza a sugerir que se construya una réplica exacta de Ponyville antes de que la Princesa llegue. Otro caso similar ocurre durante el episodio "A Bridn in the Hoof", donde descubre que su amiga Fluttershy tomó a la mascota de la Princesa llamada Philomena sin permiso. Ella piensa que la princesa estaría tan molesta que desterraría o encarcelaría a Fluttershy y a ella misma; cuando la Princesa Celestia se entera que su mascota había sido tomada por Fluttershy, ella no se molesta, y solamente se ríe ante el comportamiento de su mascota. Los amigos suelen confiar entre ellos. Twilight, bajo la atenta vigilacia de Pinkie Pie, mantiene los secretos de Rarity y Fluttershy en el episodio "Green Isn't Your Color": ambos ponies quieren que la carrera de modelaje de Fluttershy termine, pero ambas le piden a Twilight que ella no les diga a las demás. Twilight siente que el revelar sus secretos resolvería el conflicto, pero ella mantiene su palabra. Su tensión aumenta cuando Pinkie Pie comienza a vigilarla, y ella suele aparecer en lugares inesperados recordándole a Twilight. Eventualmente Twilight se estresa tanto que tiene que esforzarse físicamente para no revelar el secreto. Casi al final del episodio, ella entierra su cabeza en una maceta y, después de que Rarity y Fluttershy comparten sus sentimientos y descubren que quieren la misma cosa, Twilight desentierra su cabeza y revela el secreto (gritándolo) Durante el episodio "Lesson Zero", Twilight se vuelve extremadamente ansiosa e hiperactiva, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que reportar relacionado con la amistad en su carta a la Princesa Celestia, para que así no se retrase en sus reportes semanales. Durante el episodio, ella se acerca a las Cutie Mark Crusaders teletransportándose dentro de la pelota que ellas estaban usando para jugar, rompiéndola. Twilight entonces presenta a su muñeca favorita de la infancia, Smarty Pants, mientras mostraba signos de estrés (agresividad, impaciencia y tics en el ojo y la oreja). Estudiosidad. thumb|left|Twilight siempre busca una solución en sus libros: "esto cuenta como acampar?" Como se señaló anteriormente, Twilight se concentra mucho en sus estudios desde antes de venir a Ponyville. Sus estudios le llevaron a descubrir el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon, y también le ha ayudado en muchos otros aspectos durante el transcurso de la serie. En el comienzo del episodio "Griffon the Brush Off", Twilight está ocupada leyendo un libro mientras Pinkie Pie le cuenta sobre las acrobacias de Rainbow Dash; Twilight pretende que la escucha respondiendo: "uh-huh" en un tono inexpresivo, pero sigue leyendo su libro. Otro caso similar ocurre durante el episodio "The Best Night Ever", donde Pinkie Pie está hablando con Twilight de manera entusiasta mientras ella está concentrada en aprender un nuevo hechizo. Twilight demuestra su dependencia en los libros durante el episodio "Look Before You Sleep", donde ella organiza una pijamada con sus amigas Applejack y Rarity. Durante la pijamada, ella hace uso de un libro titulado "Slumber 101", y lo consulta varias veces durante la noche. Cuando la tormenta causa que una rama atraviese la ventana de su habitación, ella no puede controlar la situación por ella misma y busca una solución en el libro. Por otro lado, su dependencia de los libros se vuelve útil durante el evento "La Carrera de las Hojas" (Running of the Leaves). Applejack y Rainbow Dash se burlan de ella porque solamente ha leído sobre el deporte, pero ella vence a ambas y llega a ser quinto lugar en la carrera. La estudiosidad de Twilight es a veces más de lo que su asistente, Spike, puede soportar. El se queja de su exesiva devoción a sus estudios en el episodio "Friendship is Magic, Part 1", y cae dormido mientras está toadavía en sesión durante el episodio "Owl's Well That Ends Well". En dicho episodio, Twilight adopta como mascota a un búho, Owlowiscious, quien también le ayuda con sus estudios por medio de darle los libros que necesita y dándole compañía, sin embargo Spike es su único asistente en los otros episodios. Escepticismo. Twilight no es devota a todo aquello que ella considera como superstición. Mientras sus amigas están convenciadas de que Zecora es una "malvada hechicera" durante el episodio "Bridle Gossip", Twilight y Apple Bloom simplemente desean conocerla. Después, cuando la "evidencia" muestra que Zecora hiba a devorar a Apple Bloom , Twilight comienza a compartir sus creencias brevemente, aunque pronto Zecora y Apple Bloom aclaran el malentendido. Incidentalmente, el mismo malentendido sobre la superstición también le llevó a Twilight a no encontrar la causa de los problemas de ella y sus amigas, ya que nunca leyó el libro que tenía como título "Super Naturals" porque ella lo confundió como un libro sobrenatural. Twilight y los otros ponies se disculpan con Zecora y se vuelven amigas de ella, y Twilight se aventura al Everfree Forest para visitar a Zecora durante los episodios "Stare Master" y "The Cutie Pox". Humildad A pesar de su gran poder, Twilight sigue siendo muy humilde, que no quería eclipsar a sus amigos o hacer una gran cosa de su talento (aunque ella está dispuesta a admitir que ella es el unicornio más talentoso de Ponyville durante el episodio "Boast Busters") . 'Habilidades' Magia Twilight es excepcional en cuanto a magia se refiere, ya que se ha dedicado en estudiarla. En el episodio "Boast Busters", Spike menciona que la abilidad mágica de Twilight es ejemplar, y la Princesa Celestia comenta sobre su enorme potencial en el episodio "The Cutie Mark Crusaders". Para que un unicornio produzca magia necesita de concentración y esfuerzo, así es como Twilight le explica a Spike durante el episodio "Feeling Pinkie Keen" y a las Cutie Mark Crusaders durante el episodio "Call of the Cutie", además de que en su conversación durante el episodio "Lesson Zero" muestra que necesita marcar un objetivo. Cuando Twilight levita a una Ursa Menor en el episodio "Boast Busters", muestra claros signos de fatiga, sin embargo ella pudo cosechar todas las manzanas del huerto al mismo tiempo en el episodio "Applebuck Season". Se ha visto a Twilight mejorar sus habilidades durante un flashback en el episodio "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", donde ella tiene dificultades para cambiar la página de un libro; la escena muestra su progreso en sus estudios, un tema que continua a través de la serie. Un caso similar muestra a Snails, quien tiene dificultades en crear luz de forma mágica con su cuerno en el episodio "Boast Busters", y no muestra tanto desarrollo mágico como Twilight. thumb|El Hechizo a prueba de errores A pesar de su talento, sus hechizos a veces fallan o tienen efectos inesperados. Cuando ella lanza un hechizo a los parasprites durante el episodio "Swarm of the Century" para que dejen de devorar comida, ellos entonces comienzan a consumir objetos que no son comida, ''causando la casi destrucción de Ponyville. Cuando ella trata de ayudar durante el episodio "Winter Wrap Up" haciendo que el arado se mueva por sí solo a traves de un hechizo de "vida", ella acaba por perder el control de éste y envia a Applejack a toda velocidad en una bola de nieve a un lado de la colina, haciendo que el impacto de éste cubra el campo recien arado con nieve otra vez. Twilight trata de revertir los efectos extraños de Discord con un hechizo "a prueba de errores" con el que Twilight dice que "lo arreglará todo...", pero el hechizo falla. Un hechizo "lo quiero, lo necesito" sobre la muñeca Smarty Pants durante el episodio "Lesson Zero" funciona demasiado bien, ya que afecta a ponies que no eran su objetivo y Twilight no pudo deshacer el hechizo. Twilight posee la habilidad de teletranportarse, que tambien era algo común en generaciones previas de My Little Pony. La habilidad es mostrada primero durante el episodio "Friendship is Magic, Part 2" cuando ella carga contra Night Mare Moon y desaparece para aparrecer detrás de ella y al lado de los elementos de la Armonía. Ella se teletransporta a distancias cortas durante el episodio "Applebuck Season" para alcanzar a Applejack y tratar de convencerla sobre su excesiva fatiga, y ella se teletransporta inintencionalmente con Spike de una revuelta a la Biblioteca durante el episodio "The Ticket Master", quien deja a Spike ligeramente chamuscado. Twilight tambien se teletransporta frecuentemente sin esfuerzo aparente durante el episodio "Lesson Zero". Twilight tambien puede hace uso de otros hechizos, entre ellos: *Transformar rocas en indumentaria en el episodio "Feeling Pinkie Keen" *Detectar gemas en el episodio "A Dog and a Pony Show" al copiar el hechizo que usa Rarity. *Permitir que los ponies no-pegasos puedan caminar en las nubes y poseer alas temporales. *Hacer que un dragon eclosione del huevo en el episodio "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" *Hacer que cutie marks aparezcan fugazmente en el flanco de Apple Bloom o cualquier otra pony en el episodio "Call of the Cutie" *"Número 16", en el que Twilight usa en el episodio "Boast Busters" para hacer que el viento pase a través de cañas de río. *Hacer crecer vello facial en Spike, Snis y Snails durante el episodio "Boast Busters" *Hacer que otros ponies quieran su muñeca Smarty Pants con el hechizo "Quererlo y necesitarlo" (I want it, I need it) en el episodio "Lesson Zero" Organización La capacidad de organización de Twilight es impresionante también. En el episodio "Winter Wrap Up", ella es capaz de coordinar las acciones de varios grupos de ponies y hacerlos trabajar de manera más eficiente en conjunto, permitiéndoles finalizar el Envolvimiento de Invierno (Winter wrap Up) a tiempo por primera vez en años. La alcadesa de Ponyville está tan impresionada con ella, que nombra a Twilight como la organizadora oficial de los equipos de ponies en los futuros Envolvimientos de Invierno. Al comienzo del episodio "Lesson Zero", ella comienza la mañana con una lista de deberes; ella entonces hace una lista más larga, que hace exasperar a Spike por su tamaño y los minuciosos detalles. Cuando el humo amenaza con envolver Ponyville en el episodio "Dragonshy", Twilight informa a los ponies de Ponyville sobre el peligro y organiza un escuadrón de apoyo conformado por sus amigas y ella para lidiar con el problema. Cuando Fluttershy duda de sí misma y menciona que no está apta para dicha labor, Twilight la alienta y le expresa confianza en la habilidad de Fluttershy sobre los animales. Aunque Twilight es extremadamente rápida en organizar el material para los nidos de aves en el episodio "Winter Wrap Up" en pequeños montoncitos, sus habilidades de artesanía son escasas. El nido que ella construye es tan terrible que Spike sarcásticamente dice que debería ser condenado, y Rarity pasa la mayor parte del día tratando de arreglarlo mientras debia hacer cientos de nidos y solo tenia uno echo. Historia Cutie Mark thumb|Twilight Sparkle como potrilla en la escuela Twilight Sparkle le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders en el episodio "The Cutie Mark Chronicles" cómo, siendo una pequeña potranca viviendo en Canterlot, ella siempre quiso ir a la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Estando allí, ella observa a la Princesa Celestia levantar el sol, que es lo que le inspiró a ella a aprender todo lo posible sobre magia. Al principio tiene dificultades para voltear una página de un libro, pero ella rápidamente cumple con su cometido. En un lapso de tiempo, ella lee dos grandes montones de libros, y sus padres la enrolan en la Escuela de Magia para Unicornios Talento (Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns). Sin embargo, ella primero tiene que aprobar un examen de admisión antes de ingresar. Bajo la supervisión de cuatro ponies examinadores, ella tiene que usar su magia para hacer eclosionar un huevo de dragón. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el huevo no eclosiona y Twilight se disculpa con los examinadores por hacerles perder el tiempo. Justo entonces, el Sonic Rainboom de Rainbow Dash hace que se asuste y causa que su cuerno dispare un rayo de luz, haciendo eclosionar al dragón Spike. thumb|Los padres de Twilight Sparkle. Su madre se asemeja a la pony de primera generación TwilightCon sus ojos brillando y un aura púrpura alrededor de ella, Twilight dispara una ráfaga de hechizos: hace flotar a los examinadores, convierte a sus padres en plantas de maceta, y transforma a Spike en un dragón gigante con su cabeza rompiendo la azotea. La Princesa Celestia se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente llega para controlar a Twilight y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Twilight se disculpa, pero la Princesa Celestia no se molesta; en vez de eso, ella reconoció el potencial de Twilight y recomienda que ella domine sus habilidades a través del estudio concentrado. Ella se ofreció a tomar a Twilight Sparkle como su estudiante personal en la escuela. Twilight felizmente aceptó la oferta, y en ese momento, su cutie mark apareció. Con el paso del tiempo, Twilight continúa estudiando la magia, y particularmente estudia la "magia de la amistad" bajo la tutela de la Princesa Celestia, y envía sus reportes de sus estudios. Canterlot Twilight hace su primera aparición en Canterlot, donde ella descubre pronto sobre el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon. Ella reside en una torre de marfil, y le presme a Spike sobre ser la "estudiante más leal de la Princesa Celestia", que es así como la princesa se refiere a ella en las cartas durante la serie. Ella es invitada a la fiesta de Moondancer, pero ella elige estudiar sobre el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon. Ella es enviada a Ponyville por órdenes de la Princesa Celestia con la razón de vigilar los preparativos de la Celebración del sol de Verano Ponyville Twilight se aventura por primera vez en Ponyville durante el primer episodio de la serie, donde ella forma una amistad con Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y fluttershy. Ella aprende rápidamente sobre las habilidades de sus amigas: ella admira la habilidad de Rainbow Dash de despejar el cielo de nubes, los bellos trabajos de decoración de Rarity, y el coro de aves cantoras de Fluttershy. Ella está menos impresionada sobre la sobre-hospitalidad de Applejack, la fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie y su rápida conversación, e incluso huye de Rarity cuando ella prácticamente la forza a vestirse. Ella comparte muchas aventuras con sus amigas durante el transcurso de la serie Globo Aerostático Twilight viaja en su globo aerostático durante los créditos de inicio, y usa el mismo globo para volar con sus amigas a Cloudsdale para ver competir a Rainbow Dash en el episodio "Sonic Rainboom". Pinkie Pie y Spike usan el globo para ser locutores durante la Carrera de las Hojas en el episodio "Fall Weather Friends", y Pinkie usa el globo otra vez durante el episodio "Party of One" para darle su telegrama cantado a Rainbow Dash. En el episodio "The Return of the Harmony, Part 2", los ponies lo usan para volar con Fluttershy para capturar a una corrupta Rainbow Dash Galería de imagenes 200px|link=Twilight_Sparkle/imagenes :Galería de imagenes de Twilight Sparkle'' Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada